


Make it Okay

by thefuckistevvs



Series: The Junker's Guide to the Outback [5]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dismemberment, Fun with Sledgehammers, Getting beaten up, Gore, M/M, Rat kidna gets fucked up too dont worry, Ripping flesh with teeth, Roadhog is hurt in this one, Stabbing, this is kinda really violent im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 19:37:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8460388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefuckistevvs/pseuds/thefuckistevvs
Summary: His skin burnt, hot, searing, he felt so hot he thought his blood was boiling under his skin. Maybe it was. He felt his skin blister, his back screaming in agony, sticky and warm with his own blood. 
God, it hurt.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Roadhog is Hurt, and Junkrat now has to save them both.
> 
> I am leaving on a trip this Friday and i really wanted to write something before that, because then I wont write a thing till Tuesday.   
> This is kinda super self indulgent!!! I just wanted to write a fucked hog and a rat getting also fucked up. Hopefully you guys also like it! 
> 
> I hope you like it!!

His skin burnt, hot, searing, he felt so hot he thought his blood was boiling under his skin. Maybe it was. He felt his skin blister, his back screaming in agony, sticky and warm with his own blood. 

God, it hurt. 

 

Roadhog felt his muscles stiff, holding Junkrat to his chest so hard his prosthetics creaked. The man clawed at him desperately trying to free himself from Roadhog's grasp but he wouldn't budge, curling into himself with his massive size even if the danger was nonexistent now. His mind raced, pain buzzing in his ears as he continued to hold tight to Junkrat. 

There had been a bomb, he recalled. Junkrat had thrown it into the air towards their attackers in an attempt to get rid of them in one go. It should have been an easy mission- break into the warehouse, kill the Junkers inside, steal their shit, go back. Roadhog felt pretty stupid they didn't even consider an ambush like that, and now they had to deal with ten or so Junkers in the already crowded space. 

Junkrat had thrown one of his bombs, and Roadhog felt how time slowed down when one of the Junkers brandished his gun, shooting wildly into the air. Roadhog had already grabbed Junkrat and curled up as one of the bullets managed to hit the bomb midair. 

 

God it _hurt_. 

 

He slowly unclamped his arms from around Junkrat, the smaller man dropping into the floor. Roadhog attempted to walk, knee bending underneath himself and forcing him into his knees. He felt himself groan as his body lowered itself to the ground, using his hands to prop himself up from the floor. Junkrat was yelling, but he couldn't recognize the words, it was just high pitched gibberish to him.   
Junkrat tugged at him, attempting to get him to stand up but he can't really be arsed to, huffing in discomfort as he felt his back split open. He looked up to Junkrat, a wave of relief washing over him when he saw the man was unharmed from the explosion. He continued to scream at him as he tugged and poked at him. 

The Junkers started screaming at them- he needed to get up. He needed to protect Junkrat. 

He attempted to stand up once again, propping himself up with his hands but it was pretty useless- his body hurt far too much for him to move. Even breathing was hard for him, hissing in pain as he lowered himself down lying on the cool flooring.   
He let his eyes close, the sound of Junkrat voice drifting away and away, until he could hear no more. 

 

\--- 

 

Shit shit shit shit _shit_. 

 

Junkrat stomach sunk as he saw Roadhog completely give away to himself on the ground, blood still pouring from his burnt back. He had screwed up- if he hadn't throw that bomb- If he had been more _carefly_ \- what if Roadhog died? Would Roadhog die? was he dead already? What if he died because of what he did? What if Roadhog-   
Junkrat clenched his jaw and his hands pulled at his hair harshly, some wild strands tearing out of his scalp. Shit shit shit shit _shit_. 

Bullets seared in the air aimed at him, missing if only because of all the smoke and dirt made by his bomb. His first reaction was to grab unto Roadhog, arms wrapping around his head in a pathetic attempt to protect the man. Junkrat bit his lip so hard blood trickled down it, skin breaking harsh. Rage raised up his stomach, bile bubbling. How dare they. _How dare they_. 

Junkrat grabbed his grenade launcher, licking at the blood on his lips as he surged forward. He knew he wasn't good at close combat at all, and he only had his grenades on him- it had been proved that shooting inside of a warehouse was really not a good idea. But fuck that, _they hurt Roadhog_ , and they would pay for that, even if that meant he would blow himself up as well. 

"Cunts!" Junkrat yelled out, going around Roadhog's massive form on the ground as he started to shoot the grenades towards their attackers. Junkrat couldn't see well where he was aiming, but considering the screaming from the Junkers he was doing alright. 

He pulled the trigger once again but nothing came out of his grenade launcher. The ammo deposit was empty, prompting Junkrat to snarl in annoyance. A bloody hand shot from the smoke, grabbing at Junkrat from the arm and pulling hard towards itself. Junkrat roared, swinging his grenade launcher to hit the Junker straight in the face. Left with a bloody nose he succumbed to the floor, where Junkrat proceeded to slam his peg leg against his face, something else cracking on the Junker's face. 

A metal bat wrapped with barbed wire slammed into his side, Junkrat coiled away as pain seared through his skin but he didn't stop; he grabbed at the bat with his right hand, pulling it as much as he could to take it away from the Junker. Another one grabbed him from behind, placing him in chokehold. Junkrat stood to his full height making it more difficult for the Junker to choke him, but when he didn’t stop Junkrat just sank his teeth on his attacker's arm sinking them, breaking skin and muscle as blood began to pour out. 

A third Junker appeared and kicked Junkrat on the ribs, his reaction was to pull harder at the bat, finally ripping it from the Junker's hands and proceeding to slam it against the face of the one that kicked him in the ribs. The Junker screamed in pain as Junkrat proceeded to do it again until he dropped to the ground. The one grabbing at him yelled in surprise, his grip on Junkrat weakening for one second and giving Junkrat enough momentum to slam the barbed bat against his face as well until he dropped. 

 

Now it was only him and the Junker he stole the bat from, the man twitching in fear at Junkrat. He threw the bat away, lunging instead towards the man and pinning him to the ground. He attempted to kick at Junkrat, only prompting him to open his maw and bite down at the Junker's neck. He chewed and pulled at the jugular, the Junker wailing while he punched and kicked and tried to fight him off with no success. Blood filled his mouth as he continued to _bite_ , pulling his jaw away and bringing the piece of meat with him. 

The Junker began to bleed out, jugular literally bitten apart as Junkrat spat the piece of meat, licking his lips as the Junker died underneath him. 

Junkrat stood up, body hurting at he cleaned the blood off his mouth. The smoke was just starting to dissipate when he felt crunching pain at his ribs. He doubled over, hands pressing at his torso in pain- the attacker had definitely broken a rib or two. The sledgehammer swung at him once again, hitting him at the elbow of his prosthetic, metal exploding and tearing apart in millions of pieces. 

Well, _fuck_. 

 

Junkrat jumped to the side as the sledgehammer slammed against the ground centimeters from where he was. He took a look at the attacker, a man that was about as tall as him (a rarity), muscles big and thick (not as big as Roadhog, however). The Junker grabbed at his peg leg, dragging Junkrat near him and swinging his sledgehammer once again. 

Junkrat squirmed away but not quickly enough, sledgehammer landing at his metallic knee. The metal ripped apart, the peg leg separating from the rest of his leg and crippling him for good. 

_Well fuck_. 

 

Junkrat moved like an animal, scrambling on his remaining limbs to reach at the broken pieces of his broken limbs. He barely avoided being hit by the sledgehammer, squirming like an injured rabbit. 

"Stay still you vermin!" The Junker screamed, attempting to grab at Junkrat once again but failing, the skinny Junker crawling as he picked a rather sharp metal from his mangled limbs. Junkrat chuckled as he pressed his thumb on the sharp end of the metal and drawing a drop of blood. His glee was short lived, as he felt the strong arm grip around his calf and drag him. Junkrat wiggled snarling, sledgehammer crashing against his left arm. 

He screamed raw, arm the pain of his broken bones overwhelming him too much. His arm was for sure broken, but Junkrat would be damned if he let that stop him. He screamed in agony, using every bit of strength in his body to clench at the sharp metal in his hand. With his one good leg he jumped, clamping to the muscular Junker as much as he could. 

The Junker was about to swing his sledgehammer again until Junkrat roared in excruciating pain and slammed the sharp metal on the man's throat. He pulled out and stabbed again and again, blood spraying in his face, the Junker punched and clawed at Junkrat, pulling skin and blood from the skinny Junker's arm and chest. 

Junkrat put away all the pain, his mind running wild as he continued to stab with the sharp metal. The muscular Junker eventually fell on top of him, clawing at Junkrat's face leaving blood trails from where his nails had ripped skin on Junkrat's cheek. His reaction was to bite at the fingers, teeth clamping at the digits as he pulled. 

The Junker screamed even more as Junkrat tore his fingers apart and literally spat them to his face. Blood continued to spray down Junkrat and he continued to stab again and again and again until he realized at one moment, the Junker had stopped moving. 

Junkrat unclamped his fingers from the sharp metal, letting it fall from his bleeding hand and unto the floor. With adrenaline rushing through his body he twisted his torso, letting the dead Junker fall to his side. He was a mess- only one limb from the four he normally had. He felt all the warm blood on his body, pretty sure most wasn't even his, and his body still felt stiff from the heat of the battle. 

Junkrat hissed, moving his arm and realizing he was far too numb. He painfully turned at Roadhog, the massive man still in the same position as he was before. Junkrat sighed, a relief flooding him. He crawled with difficulty, leaving a blood trail behind him. The metal pieces dug painfully at his back, but he ignored them for now as he crawled towards Roadhog. 

Junkrat chuckled as he reached his side, finally letting himself succumb to the pain that started to bloom from his limbs and torso. It hurt. God, it hurt so much, but they were okay, so it was okay. 

He made it okay. 

 

\--- 

 

Waking up _sucked_ , his back searing in pain. Roadhog could feel his skin breaking, but at least it didn't hurt as much as it did before. He moved his back muscles and damn did it hurt, but it wouldn't kill him. He just needed some canisters and it would be okay, he told himself. That's how it always went. 

He felt pretty comfortable lying on the cool floor and not moving an inch, so he laid there for a bit, huffing tiredly in peace, the quietness of his surroundings overwhelming him as- 

 

Something was wrong. 

 

It was _quiet_. 

 

Roadhog attempted to stand up, his back screaming in pain and telling him to lay down. He ignored the searing pain, propping himself up with his elbows as he looked around himself wildly. His gaze fell to the figure lying next to him.   
Junkrat was practically bathed in blood, his prosthetics gone and stumps red and bloody. His left arm was already swelling up, skin bruised in purple and yellow colors. His ribs were also bruised, skin red and angry. 

Roadhog lifted his hand up, fingers hovering above the Junker's neck. He very carefully placed his thick trembling fingers on Junkrat's skinny neck. Roadhog let out a breath he didn't know was holding when he felt the weak pulse beneath his fingers. Junkrat wiggled a bit, eyes opening weakly still caked with blood. 

"Ey, Hoggie!" he rasped outwiggling his shoulders a little bit. "How ya feelin', big guy?" 

"The Junkers," Roadhog said with deep voice, his head still foggy from his injuries. "What-" 

"Dealt with!" He chuckled happily, hissing at how it hurt his body to even laugh. "Killed 'em all. They're all dead. Done. All by meself!" 

Roadhog looked behind him and sure enough- they seemed to be all dead, bloody broken bodies scattered across the floor. He huffed, looking down at Junkrat once again, stomach sinking. If he had been awake, Junkrat would have been okay, if he had been aware... 

"No worries," Junkrat whispered practically feeling Roadhog's insecurities. "I made it okay. Dealt with it. Made it okay!" 

Roadhog placed his palm on Junkrat's hair, petting the sweaty bloody mess. Junkrat nuzzled at the touch, tiredness overcoming him as he closed his eyes again, falling to deep sleep at Roadhog's touch. 

"Yes," Roadhog said as he brushed his thumb across the Junker's face, swiping the blood off his eyes and cheeks. "You made it okay."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!   
> My tumblr is http://whatthefuckistevvs.tumblr.com/   
> my twitter is https://twitter.com/thefuckistevvs !   
> hit me up if you wanna talk about weird shit.


End file.
